Jesse is a Good Friend of Coral's
, Bakery What the Colors Mean: Quest Dialog Text Task Instructions Task Completion Dialog and Reward QUEST TASKS: TASK: Spot Search Talana! After you built such a wonderful home for Kelsey the Otter, my Walrus friend, Jesse, would love to live here too! Do you think you can help me find a nice spot for him to stay? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 2 ☐ Clean out the Walrus Pen. Tap the Walrus Pen to clean. : 00:10:00 Perfect pearlfish! I think this will be as cozy as a coral reef! TASK COMPLETE! “Coral reef madness!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Finding Jessie Let's go find Jesse the Walrus and tell him about his new home! I bet he'll be so moved by your gesture that he'll play some music for you later! ☐ Venture forth in the Air Ship to find Coral's friend! Tap the Air Ship to explore the island! : 3 Jumping jellies, there he is! Down there, can you see him?! TASK COMPLETE! “I wonder if Jesse knows the waltz-rus?” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Jesse's House I bet Jesse is so tired. We should put him in his new pen so he can rest a bit! Being that cute can really wear you out! ☐ Put Jessie the Walrus back in his pen! Tap the Walrus Pen to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Aww, look at him! He's exhausted! Thank you for building a place for him to sleep, sesmuna! TASK COMPLETE! “He's just having a little wal-rest.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Eating with the Fishes Mate! I hear you have been giving Coral a hand with her walrus friend! That's very nice of you! Maybe I should go look for some food for him. I am sure he will be hungry when he wakes up! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Collect his favorite food! Tap the Bucket of Fish to collect. : 01:00:00 So I hear Ben has been helping you and Coral out. I asked him to move some furniture around for me and he never showed up! Why is helping her out and not me? And how did she not know that it was "happy as a clam" before? TASK COMPLETE! “Looks like someone is getting a bit j-eal-ous...” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Feeding her Friend Thank you for finding Jesse some lunch! Those fish are his absolute favorite! For a human, Ben is very charming, isn't he? ☐ Feed Jessie some fish! Tap the Walrus Pen to upgrade. : 04:00:00 Tiny Tuna! He soaked those up like a sponge! Thank you! You and Ben are real friends to the Mer people! TASK COMPLETE! “He looks as happy as a CLAM.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Happy Beginnings Ben did such a wonderful thing for Jesse! I think I should return the favor! Would you mind going to the bakery and getting him some warm pie? But tell him it's from me, ok?! ☐ Visit the Bakery! Tap the Bakery to harvest.(1x) 2 to skip Thank you, sesmuna! I hope it relieves him of any stress I may have caused. We Mer people think it's only right to reciprocate! TASK COMPLETE! “You humans have sweet tooths, but I like things salty!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Hat Trick Now that Jesse is well-rested and fed, he wants to put on a little show for us! But before that, we have to find his favorite hat...he doesn't do a performance without it! ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up his favorite hat! Tap the Top Hat to collect. : 01:00:00 Guppy gee! You found it! And it's still in great condition! TASK COMPLETE! “It hat to be you.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Got his Hat! Hey friendly land creature, would you mind giving Jesse his hat back? He needs to get ready to perform! ☐ Give Jesse his hat back! Tap the Walrus Pen to upgrade. : 06:00:00 Gorgeous! Look at him! He looks so smart and sophisticated! TASK COMPLETE! “More like so-fish-ticated.” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: You're Hired Fiddle frogs! We forgot to give him his trumpet! How can he put on a show without his instrument?! Would you mind helping me find it, sesmuna? ☐ Search the Jungle! Tap the Jungle to explore. : 3 ☐ Pick up his trumpet! Tap the Trumpet to collect. : 01:00:00 Tina tuna! There it is! Not a scratch on it, except from his flippers of course. TASK COMPLETE! “If you play your cards right, maybe Jesse will play the trumpet!” REWARD : 100 : 25 TASK: Jesse and the Flippers It's show time! Sit back and relax! Please welcome to the stage, Jesse the trumpet playing Walrus!!! ☐ Give Jessie his trumpet and watch him play! Tap the Walrus Pen to complete. : 06:00:00 Okay well he actually can't play the trumpet, but look at him move! I told you he was adorable! TASK COMPLETE! “Nothing trumps a music-loving walrus.” REWARD : 100 : 25 |Swords_Needed=14 |Swords_Earned=0 |Gold_Earned=0 |Depends On Quest=My Best Friend's Habitat |Active on Android=Yes |Active on Apple=Yes |Version=2.2.3-2013.10.15 |Quest_Date=2013-May-24 }} 1. There is no Air Ship in the Apple version of Shipwrecked. Explore the Jungle instead.